Life Beyond the Clouds
by Varis Anubi
Summary: chap. 9//The spirit entered her body, her green eyes fluttering closed as she gasped in the power of millions of dying virgins.//chap 9- ohhh who could that be? creepy! *shudders* so wanna read? just click and enter a fic of epic proportions!!!(i wish) ch
1. Chapter 1: A Queen's Sorrow

------- Chapter I: A Queen's Sorrow---------

Garnet walked silently by the shore, the waves lapping soothingly against the still gondola. It had been so long since Zidane had disappeared on his gallant effort to save his brother and former arch-nemesis, Kuja. She hoped he would return, but as her hair had grown to former length once again she redeemed little hope of Zidane keeping the promise she had forced upon him before she waved a tearful farewell to the sweet man she had grown to love.

In her heart she knew that if he were still alive he would spare nothing to keep the promise as soon as he was able. The pain brought forth by thinking about him brought a fresh wave of grief for her loved ones lost, her father, her mothers, and sweet dear Vivi who still lived, barely; the day of his death growing near.

Garnet wished to be by his side the day he 'stopped' in terms, but he refused her wish and told her to lead her kingdom with head held high and to give Zidane his regards.

Vivi had always been certain that their dear friend would return, in fact Vivi's hope was what had kept Garnet strong; but, as he died she felt herself dying as well, her hope to go on.

__

Stupid, she thought. _Always depending on someone else, even after I have become Queen I still rely on Steiner, Beatrix, and Dr. Tot, foolish. _

She snubbed herself and sat on the cool stone steps of the west tower. 

"I'm almost Nineteen," she whispered to the ghosts she felt near.

"If I don't marry soon the people will suspect me as odd, oh Mother what am I to do? I wish to wait for Zidane, but I don't know what is best,"

"How about following your heart?" 

Garnet turned her head in surprise to the cultured accent of Dr.Tot her soft, brown eyes settling on the stout figure of the old philosopher.

"Dr. Tot! You startled me I did not hear you," she said feeling ashamed that he had been listening to her self-pitying session.

"Come child! Didn't I always teach you to reach for the stars and to never doubt the trust of your people?" The doctor quizzed disregarding Garnet's disheartened look.

"Yes, but-,"

"But nothing my dear, if you love the man than he will return to you, if not in this lifetime than another, your people will not question love," the doctor lectured.

Garnet knew he was right; she had all along, she'd just needed a little push. She smiled inwardly her sadness forgotten.

"Thank you Dr. Tot, I am sorry for being distrusting of my people, I shall try to work on that."

"Good, good; now I have some pleasant news, your Majesty; it seems that Tantalus has just received a new theater ship and as a birthday present to you they have decided to perform 'I Want to be Your Canary' isn't that wonderful?" The doctor mused seeming happy to be the bearer of this news.

It made Garnet happy to hear this but yet again she was awash with a certain sadness of the last birthday Tantalus had preformed at.

"Oh, yes wonderful," she said forcing a cheery tone as she felt the tears so familiar rush to her eyes once again. She dropped her eyes to the heavy stone around her neck refusing to allow the doctor to see her cry. 

"Your Majesty?" the doctor said provoking the tears even more.

"If you want me to cancel-," Tot began.

"No!" Garnet cried more harshly than she had intended she locked gazes with the old doctor, her delicate face pinched into a mask of desperation, accented by the streaks of sadness down her cheeks and her watery eyes.

"Do not cancel, I want to see them again if I can't see Zidane or Vivi fine, but I want to see my other friends. I miss them all so much," to Garnet's surprise the old doctor smiled and placed one weathered hand on her shoulder.

"Your mother is smiling down on you my dear, you have truly become a great woman."


	2. Chapter 2: A Hero's Awakening

---------Chapter II A Hero's Awakening-----

Zidane opened his eyes to the drab familiarity of the straw roof in the clinic hut. He heard the distant buzzing of cicadas and the sounds of birds playing in the warm afternoon.

__

And I'm stuck here in this damn cast, he thought gruffly shifting his position slightly, the pain that had accompanied his joyous trip out of the Iifa Tree merely a ghost.

His bones had healed, the scratches probably gone; all he had to do was wait for Blank to come and take him back to Lindblum to ready for 'The Plan'.

Zidane shut his eyes and pictured his beloved Dagger in his mind; her sweet, angelic face framed by her lovely raven black hair seemed to be the only thing that had kept him from just dying in the Iifa Tree along with his brother, whom he had tried to help only for his efforts to be in vain.

Zidane had hoped to see Vivi; but Mikoto had informed him that Vivi was unable to visit or move far from his bed at that matter. Zidane hoped that Blank would hurry up so he could get to Vivi before he 'stopped'; but simple will wouldn't hurry his old friend up.

As if almost on cue he heard a voice come from the front door of the clinic.

"Yo, Rags, time to go," came Blank's sarcastic, streetwise voice.

Zidane opened his eyes and looked at the patchwork man.

"Look who's talking Stitches," he quriped at the Tantalus.

Blank shook his head at the weak remark.

"Dude that's the best you got?" He replied walking forward.

"Hey, just cuz I'm in a body cast doesn't mean that I can't kick your butt," Zidane said swinging his foot towards his comrade. Blank reached and grabbed one of the ropes that supported Zidane's legs and pulled it so that Zidane couldn't move his foot anymore.

"Actually, yes it does," Blank grinned

"Damn you," Zidane moaned leaning back in the bed.

"So, when am I gettin' the hell outta this cast?" Zidane asked staring back at the stupid ceiling he had stared at for the past he didn't know how long.

"Actually now. Mikoto's just getting the cast cutters," Blank said leaning against the wall.

"I am here," Mikoto announced from the door stepping in the door with three little Viviettes trailing behind.

They set to work cutting away the plaster that had restricted Zidane's movements for so long.

In a short few minutes they were done. Zidane stretched his stiff limbs and scratched his butt ebbing the painful itch that had been bugging him.

"Alright I wanna go see Vivi." Zidane said stepping out into the sunshine.

"Uh, um, Mister Zidane, father might not respond to you he has barely moved since Queen Dagger's visit last month." came Vivo's little voice from behind him.

The panic of Vivi barely moving over powered Zidane's need to correct the little boy as he sprinted towards Vivi's little hut.

When he got to the little home he ran to Vivi's side.

"Hey buddy I'm here. It's me Zidane," Zidane whispered to the little mage. 

"...Zidane..?" came a whisper from the little fella as he opened his glowing yellow eyes to meet Zidane's.

"...I've been saving my energy so...I could see you....one last time,"

Zidane felt his eyes get misty as the little mage slowly placed a letter on the top of the bed.

"That is for....you and...the others.…Please read it together....and tell Dagger and the others.....I love them all......."

Zidane felt over come with sadness as Vivi drew in a final breath and let it out his chest didn't rise again.

Zidane sat there for a moment staring at his dear friend.

He then stood and pocketed the letter.

"Goodbye my friend," he whispered walking out the door.

----------------

__

Author's note: *sniff sniff* seemed to be a popular response to this chapter this is one of the best in this story but it's not the only good one I hope you all stick with me!!!


	3. Chapter 3: At Long Last

-------Chapter III: At Long Last-------------

Alexandria was awash with excitement for Garnet's birthday. The young Queen felt herself lost in the excitement of the servants and soldiers. 

She felt as if something bigger more ominous was going on that everyone knew about, except her. She knew it was silly but she couldn't help but wonder as she approached the kitchen where Quina was busily preparing for the birthday feast.

"No, no I want two chocobo egg, not one!" s/he cried to the little kitchen tenants scurrying about.

Garnet stood in awe in the door for a moment amazed at all the food that was about and the gourmand wasn't stuffing her/his outrageously large mouth.

"Hey, Quina," Garnet said slipping into the more relaxed speech of her persona Dagger.

The gourmand turned her/his bulbous head looking delighted to see the Queen as s/he scuttled to the door where Garnet stood.

"Ahh, Your Majestyness, I been meaning to talk to you, what you prefer on cake, Garnet or Dagger?"

"Well," Garnet paused to think.

"Dagger, seems that's the best choice," She said smiling at the gourmand.

"Ahh, I thought so, is good choice fit you best." the gourmand replied turning to scold one of his/her workers.

"What do you mean by that, Quina?" Garnet asked confusion playing across her face.

"Is simple," the gourmand said turning his/her attention back to Garnet.

"Garnet is red, correct?"

"Yes..." Garnet replied not sure where this was heading.

"Aha! See? You not red, but you sharp, like dagger." The gourmand said pleased with his/her statement.

"Oh. Okay I..I get it," Garnet said nodding in comprehension.

"Good. Now Her Majestyness must go, I have much preparation," the gourmand said ushering the Queen into the hall.

"Oh-okay. Goodnight Quina," Garnet said turning to leave.

"Goodnight to you too, Dagger. Tomorrow be a happy day!" the gourmand said to the Queen's back.

Garnet walked down the hall suddenly feeling drained of her energy and turning to her chambers. _Of course, _she laughed to herself. _Anyone can feel drained after talking to Quina. Even Zidane...._

**************************

"Aaaahhh!!! Can't this stupid tub move any faster?!" Zidane whined from the top bunk in the crew's quarters. Blank had been trying to compose a romantic letter to Ruby telling her how he really felt but with Zidane's constant whining all he had was 'Dear Ruby,' hardly a start.

"Would you please shut up?! Geez man, you waited three years can't you wait just three more hours?!" Blank yelled as he jumped off the bed.

Zidane somberly looked at Blank.

"Well I really miss her I mean I wonder if she kept her hair short, if she has changed in any way; and plus I wanna see how Alexandria has recovered," he calmly replied.

"Hey I have an idea!" Blank stated enthusiastically walking to the door and opening it.

"Why don't you sleep it'll make the time go faster," Blank said sticking one foot out the door.

"Yeah..." Zidane said 

"Hey-wait a minute how am I gonna-,"

"Nighty-night, I'll come back before showtime," Blank grinned cutting Zidane off and slamming the door shut locking it.

"Hah! Bug me now!" Blank yelled at the door.

__

"Bastard!" came Zidane's muffled reply.

Blank grinned to himself as he walked off to find somewhere quieter.

*********************

Garnet sat alone on the balcony overlooking the city. _I can't wait _she thought gazing down at the large crowd spotting her old friends.

She smiled down at them as they noticed her and Eiko started jumping up and down in her seat swinging her arms over her head in excitement.

Garnet laughed and waved at the little summoner as Hilda stopped the bouncing of the girl and sat back down.

Garnet leaned back in the plush throne and sighed.

"The theater ship will arrive any minute." she said her smile softening.

"It's been so long... I can't wait to see everyone. But..." she said pausing leaning further back closing her eyes to shut in the tears that threatened to come.

"It'll never be the same. Not without him," she whispered opening her eyes again, gazing at the silly little ring she had gotten in Conde Petie, her only reminder of the day she had begun to feel differently towards Zidane. When she had started to realize that she was falling for his silly antics, his mangy style, and… his crystal blue eyes. The eyes that had always gazed at her fondly with such a deep kindness.

Garnet shook her head and quickly wiped away a tear that had escaped down her cheek.

"It makes no difference I am Queen now," she spoke aloud trying to reassure herself drawing her eyelids over her dark eyes. _But that's not what I feel, _she thought.

" I have to let go of the past…," she firmly told herself.

" I have to move on, just like he taught me." she sighed opening her eyes again to the arising applause as the ship floated into view.

It only a few minutes for the ship to dock and for Baku to step out on to the stage wearing the oh so familiar King Leo costume.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" he began.

"Tonight's performance is about a story that takes place long, long ago. Our heroine, Princess Cornelia is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle only to be captured by her father, King Leo."

"Tonight's story begins when Marcus and Cornelia decide to run away together." Baku finished.

"And now Your Royal Majesty, Queen Garnet, Lord Steiner, Lady Beatrix...Noble ladies and lords, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents 'I want to be Your Canary'!" Baku then turned and left the stage.

Garnet felt her mind begin to wander during the first scene as Ruby and Marcus began the play.

__

I remember the last time I saw this play, she thought. _It had started after Cornelia was captured. How ironic that my favorite play should lead me to the love of my life, and the beginning of so much suffering._

And here I am watching it again, ha I wonder what will happen this time, she thought. Will the ship blow up still inside the castle? Or will something worse happen?

Garnet dismissed these thoughts from her mind, focusing back on the play.

Marcus had just decided to pray to the moons for his beloved.

"I beseech thee, wondrous moonlight, grant me my only wish! He cried bending over as if sick.

Then suddenly he spun around ripping of his dark cloak.

"Bring my beloved Dagger to me!! Zidane cried.

__

Wha- Garnet stood unable to believe her eyes. _Is it really- yes it's him! _She cried in her mind as she gathered her skirts running to the back of the balcony to the twin doors that would lead her to him her beloved Zidane.

When she reached the doors she stopped in despair as the two large arms of her sworn protectors stood in her way.

__

-Not gonna let me pass she thought; but to her delight the doors began to swing open. She glanced eagerly at Steiner he looked at her and grinned, then she looked at Beatrix. The general smiled and motioned for Garnet to pass.

"Go on, he's waiting," Beatrix whispered as Garnet ran past.

__

They knew he was here, she laughed to herself as she flew down the stairs, her palm glancing of the golden railing to keep from falling. As she hit the bottom step she stumbled, but kept going her heart screaming for the man who had haunted her dreams for so long.

The two guards at the doors tried to stop Garnet but she was too fast, she pushed through the doors into the bright sun.

Without thinking she began to rudely push her way through the crowd. As she shoved and dodged nobles the only thing she was focusing on was the stage uttering an apology here and there.

Then she was almost there she could see the polished wood of the stage. She could see it just beyond two nobles that stood shoulder to shoulder. She was impatient enough not to even ask them to step aside she placed her hands on each of their shoulders and pushed them apart accelerated from the push she broke into a full run, but was stopped abruptly by a commoner who must have heard the commotion from behind. He hit Garnet's shoulder knocking the Royal Pendant from her neck. 

Garnet spun at the force and watched helplessly as the pendant flew through the air, glinting in the sun. It hit the cobblestone and slid a good ten feet from her. 

Garnet clasped her hands about her neck not sure what to do. She stood there, staring at the fallen stone her mind rasping for a solution to her dilemma, and then she squeezed her eyes shut remembering Dr. Tot's words, _'Follow your heart.'_

Nodding to herself Garnet spun and ran towards the stage. She ripped the tiara from her head and flung it aside as she caught sight of Zidane.

She flung herself into his arms screaming his name. He caught her with expert skill, swung her in a complete circle, then pulled her close. She looked into Zidane's face, taking in his warm features, his handsome blue eyes and felt tears start to roll uncontrollably down her cheeks.

He grinned at her and she let out a deep sob burring her face in his shoulder; then, she started hitting him, she didn't know why purpose was lost after the second contact she sobbed again hitting him one last time.

He gently placed his hand on her hair.

"You grew it out," Zidane whispered 

Unable to speak she just nodded. She pushed away from him to look at him again. They met eyes and then Zidane pulled her close again. His strong arms held her tight, as he gently stroked her hair.

Garnet heard an eruption of cheer from the people around them, but that didn't matter. The only thing she cared about was the man who held her close now.

After a moment she felt compelled to ask Zidane a question; she pulled far enough away from him to look into his eyes.

"How did you survive?" she asked 

"I didn't have a choice," Zidane replied.

"I had to live," he began gently touching her cheek.

"I wanted to come home to you...So, I sang your song," he finished 

Garnet smiled at her sweet love and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Our song," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: Together Again

--à Chapter IV: Together Again-------------------------------

Zidane's hand hurt. Dagger had been holding it since they had walked off stage, and she wasn't showing signs of letting go soon. She just continued to lead Zidane around excitedly pointing out renovations. 

He'd been surprised how strong she really was, when she had pounded on his chest back on stage he thought he would fall over from the force. _Probably cuz I'm so outta shape_, he thought gazing at the wall that Dagger was showing to him. 

"Do you know who painted it?" Dagger asked shaking Zidane from his deep thoughts.

"Huh?" Zidane asked not sure what she was asking.

"The mural, do you know who painted it?" Dagger asked again waving her arm at the large wall at the back of the courtyard were they stood. Zidane looked at it for the first time realizing that the wall was covered by a large painting that told a story that Zidane knew only too well.

"It's us…" he whispered gazing in awe at the large mural that vividly told the story of the pain the suffering, the love, and the loss that had consumed they're lives twisting the reality they had known into a bittersweet dream and this new reality…

"It's our story!" Zidane cried turning to Dagger her bright smile greeting him her warm brown eyes catching his own.

"Who painted this?" He asked taking her other hand in his own.

"We all did Me, Eiko, Freya, Amarant, and Vivi…"she trailed off gazing at the far corner of the mural her eyes brimming with tears at the mention of the mage.

"He made that part over there," she said nodding to the corner.

"He wanted to get it done before he..stopped," she said. Zidane dropped her hands and walked over to the part the mage had painted. He looked at it and dropped to his knees it was beautiful. The boy had painted a careful resemblance to Zidane and Dagger. There was a rainbow above the two figures, and above the rainbow was the sweet little mage he seemed to be smiling down on the figures.

"Vivi…," Zidane whispered tearing his gaze from the painting he felt hot tears come rushing to his eyes as he remembered what the mage had said to him before he had died. 

__

"...I've been saving my energy so...I could see you....one last time," Zidane remembered barely a month ago. 

__

Little guy wanted me and Dagger to be together more than we did, Zidane sadly thought the tears rolling slowly down his cheeks. He sat there silently his eyes closed, feeling the sadness he had felt when Vivi had died right before his very eyes. 

__

And he didn't even get to see the reunion he had wanted so badly, Zidane felt Dagger get down behind him and wrap her slender arms around his neck. He took her hands and they just sat there Dagger leaning against Zidane remembering their dearly departed friend.

***********************************************************************************

The small resident of the clouds gazed down upon the two lovers and smiled. 

__

They're together again I'm so happy, he thought turning back to his canvas and picking up his brush. He carefully stroked the palette and added a long streak of color across the canvas. The little cloud dweller painted away gazing at the scene he was portraying, smiling to himself.

"Vivi," some one called his name the boy looked up from his painting to see Kuja walking towards him.

"Hello," Vivi smiled cheerfully to the brother of Zidane, his hate gone.

"Did you see them?" Kuja asked.

"Yes, I am so glad. I know they will be ok without me. That's why I left," the little mage said putting his paints down and walking to the side of the Genome. 

"Yes, but something seems to still be wrong. I can't place what it is though," the Genome said shaking his head. 

"Maybe it's just my pessimistic nature," Kuja said turning from the picturesque scene to be greeted by another.

"This place is truly lovely," he said to the mage looking over the scene of soft, fluffy clouds in shades of pink, purple, and white. The towering castles that royalty past dwelt in, and the lovely cottages of the commoners.

"Y-yes," the mage said turning around. 

"But Kuja, what were you saying about something out of place is there something the matter with the castle?" The worried boy said his eyes speaking his fright.

"I'm sure it's not something to worry about. Whatever it is I am sure that my brother will protect Garnet. Everything will be fine," The Genome said placing one hand on the mage's shoulder to reassure him.

"Y-yes I guess your right," Vivi said turning to look back at the real world where Zidane and Dagger had just re-joined the rest of his old friends in the dining hall.

"I hope your right."

--------------------------------

__

Author's note: okay it just occurred that I didn't say this earlier FFIX belongs to squaresoft and I am not making any $ from this I just write for the pure enjoyment of it. Anyway I have like more chapters than this but I feel that I should let a few comments roll my way before I post more.


	5. Chapter V: Reunion

----Chapter V: Reunion----------------------

Eiko grinned as Zidane and Dagger walked into the dining hall. The little summoner jumped from her seat and ran to the couple she grabbed hold of Dagger's hand and began tugging her along.

"C'mon Dagger I've got the whole seating arrangement figured out you sit there," the nine-year-old said, pointing at the chair just to the right of were Eiko had stationed herself.

"Eiko that's were I always sit," Dagger said.

"I know that," Eiko spouted, continuing to drag Dagger around the table.

"Zidane, you sit there," Eiko said, jumping onto her chair and plopping down, pointing at the chair to the left of Dagger's. The Genome sat were he was told, looked around, and smiled.

"Been a long time," he said, smiling. Eiko just smiled back, she had decided to let Dagger have Zidane. Eiko swung her legs back and forth watching Zidane; he was right across from her so it wasn't too hard.

"What?" Zidane asked, realizing that Eiko had been staring at him. 

"Soooo," she said, looking shyly at her feet under the table.

"So what?" Zidane provoked. _Should I ask him? Aww I'll just say it,_ Eiko thought. The little pre-teen looked up at Zidane's waiting face and grinned.

"So have you guys kissed yet?" she asked. Both Dagger and Zidane were taken aback by this question; Zidane almost fell out of his chair.

"What kinda question is that?" Zidane asked steadying himself. 

"He-he, well have you?" Eiko giggled. Dagger frowned at Eiko.

"I don't see how that's-," Dagger was abruptly cut off by Quina's boisterous entrance.

"Food ready! Very good!" s/he cried, carrying a large platter along with about twelve of those rude little chefy things walking into the room. The Qu set the platter down and began barking out orders to the little chefs as s/he settled it's swollen form into the only empty chair around the table.

__

Poor chair, Eiko thought watching the Gourmand settle. The little mini Quina's, as Eiko had started to think of the tiny chefs, began to place the large plates upon the table. When the chefs pulled the covers off the food Eiko's mouth began to water there was so much food!

_Wowie, Quina must've cooked everything that's ever been invented,_ Eiko thought. From her limited view she could see foods from each place they had ever visited, she didn't know most of the dishes since she had joined the adventure late but she reconised one thing, Rock Fisted Stew and Barbequed fish.

"Oh, oh! Quina you made it! My recipe!" the summoner cried, her green eyes widening in excitement. The Qu just smiled as s/he began to spoon out food on to his/her plate.

"Eat! Is good! I test myself! Fools not screw up my food!" the round creature urged, as s/he scooped another spoonful of food onto his/her plate. Eiko didn't need to be told twice, she stood on her chair and grabbed the closest spoon she carefully started to toss food on her plate.

After the pile was almost as large as the girl she sat back down, partly because she couldn't fit anything else on her plate, partly because she didn't want anyone to think of her as a pig.

Eiko looked at the pile of food before her and grinned.

"I'm not gonna be able to walk for a week!" she giggled, sticking her fork into a piece of meat.

"I'm not gonna be able to walk for a week just watching you eat all that," Dagger laughed. Eiko smiled again and noticed that Dagger wasn't looking at her anymore. Eiko followed the Queen's eyes to Zidane, _aww why's she lookin' at Zidane like that? _The summoner thought, staring at the young man. Then she realized why.

"Zidane why are you smelling your food?" Eiko blurted out, yet again not thinking before she spoke. Dagger looked at the genome too, seeming interested in his explanation. Zidane just shrugged and grinned.

"Just checking," he said popping a potato into his mouth.

"For what?" The horned girl asked.

"Well.. Sleeping weed has a very faint odor when cooked, I was just making sure there wasn't any it this food," he said winking at Dagger a silly grin splayed across his face.

"Oo, Zidane!" Dagger said, obviously offended, she dropped her fork and hit Zidane on the arm. The Genome grabbed his arm acting as if in pain.

"Oww.. Dagger, don't do that! I think I still have bruises from the Lifa tree," he mock whined, leaning back in his chair. The Queen just shook her head and laughed. Eiko smiled and looked around the table. _All of us,_ she thought. _We're all here even Vivi, he may not be here physically but I can feel him, just like Mog. Even though we can't see them doesn't mean that they aren't there. _The last of the Summoners smiled to herself and resumed her eating.

******************************

Zidane sat with his back against the mural wall silently listening to the chatter of all his friends. _This evening couldn't be more perfect, _The genome thought, pulling Dagger closer to him. 

"And Burmecia is well on it's way to recovery, we have cleared out most of the monsters, and since Fratley has returned to us security is much higher," Freya told Zidane, when she spoke of Fratley she got this tone in her voice that seemed dream-like, different from the Freya Zidane knew. 

The Genome smiled at that, _most of us have paired off haven't we? _He thought looking at the small crowd. _Beatrix and Steiner, Freya got her Fratley back, and even though he'd probably deny it, it seems like Amarant has gotten pretty close to Lani since I left._ Then he smiled and looked at Dagger, half asleep leaning against his shoulder. Zidane would have been happy if that moment had lasted forever. 

The former thief sighed and leaned his head against the wall, he let his eyes drop closed as a warm breeze wafted past. _Vivi…, _he remembered the mage. _Wait a minute, _Zidane thought. _The letter!_

The Genome abruptly sat up, trying not to upset Dagger's light doze, which she had drifted into. Failing, the Queen sat up as Zidane fished into his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Dagger asked. 

"Here it is," Zidane said, withdrawing the sealed letter from his pocket.

"What is it?" Eiko asked wandering from were she had been sitting. The rest of the gang was curious as of what had made Zidane spring into action so abruptly.

"It's a letter," Zidane said cracking the small, red wax seal.

"Vivi gave it to me right before he stopped… he said he wanted us to read it together," Zidane said looking up at the anxious faces of his friends.

"Well hurry up and read it!" Eiko cried sitting down right in front of the others.

"Okay," Zidane answered, he took a deep breath and began to read the mage's words.

__

"I always talked about you, Zidane.

How you were a very special person to us, because you taught us all how important life is.

You taught me that life doesn't last forever. That's why we have to help each other, and live life to the fullest.

Even if you say goodbye, you'll always be in our hearts. So, I know were not alone anymore.

Why I was born… How I wanted to live… Thanks for giving me time to think.

To keep doing what you set your heart on… It's a very hard thing to do. We were all so courageous…

What to do when I felt lonely… That was the only thing you couldn't teach me. But we need to figure out the answer for ourselves…

__

I'm so happy I met everyone.. I wish we could have gone on more adventures. But, I guess we all have to say good-bye someday.

Everyone… Thank you… Farewell.

My memories will be part of the sky…" After Zidane finished reading he lowered the paper to his lap, he felt the sadness radiating off of everyone.

"Vivi…" he whispered, salty tears leaking from his clear blue eyes. 

Zidane was so upset he didn't notice Dagger moving. Before he knew it she was kneeling in front of him. She gently grabbed his chin in her hands and pulled his face level with hers, her eyes were filled with tears; much like his own. But to his surprise she smiled at him.

"Hey, if ya need a shoulder to cry on mine's always available," she said, her brown eyes sparkling. Zidane smiled and pulled her close.

"Thanks," he whispered, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Anytime," she whispered back, gently kissing him on the cheek then leaning her head against his shoulder. Zidane heard Eiko say something along the lines of, 'they finally did it!' but he couldn't tell, all he could hear was Dagger's heart beating in time with his own.

------------------------

__

Author's note: heeee alright I couldn't wait here's chapter five because I am such a dope for writing uhh I got some tear jerkers with this one. I hope ya all liked it and well if I'm really bezerk I'll have more soon!!


	6. Chapter VI: Love Renewed

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of FFIX but all the peeps who aren't familiar to you are mine. If I see the names I use in anything they will not find your body….I promise….j/k that's just if the character acts the same. But if you ask my permission to put my character in it might be okay.. But ask first!!!

---- Chapter VI: Love Renewed--------------------

~Three months later~

Zidane watched the city of Lindblum slip by through the large window of the air cab. _Looks better than ever,_ he thought, seeing the parts of the city that had been totaled by Brahne's army. _Damn, that was a while ago,_ The genome thought, _come to think of it, I think that was the first time Dagger touched me of her own free will._ The thought of the Queen brought a smile to the thief's lips as well as a pang of yearning in his heart. 

__

God I've been away from her for three hours and I already miss her, how the hell am I gonna make it till tomorrow? Zidane shook his head trying to clear his thoughts of her but to no avail. Since Zidane had returned three months earlier he had stayed with Dagger at the castle. The royal treatment he got was a pain in the butt but as long as he was close to Dagger he didn't care. They had spent almost every waking moment together, and he hadn't wanted to leave but Baku was mad about something and had insisted that Zidane come to Lindblum.

"Theater District!" the driver called, shaking Zidane from his thoughts, the nineteen-year-old stood and walked out of the cab.

"Great to be back," Zidane said, taking in a deep breath of air then gagged.

"Damn, I forgot how bad the air is here," he said, walking out of the station and heading in the direction of his old home. As he caught sight of the large clock that boasted the Tantalus homestead he smiled. _Cleans up pretty nice, _he thought walking into the doorway.

"Zidane that you?" came Baku's rough voice from the back of the headquarters. Zidane gulped down the urge to hi-tail back to Alexandria and stepped forward.

"Yeah boss, it's me I'm here whaddya want to talk to me about?" he said, trying to keep composure. Baku had always freaked Zidane out a little ever since he had beat him all those years ago…

"Few things but they can wait till dinner. I'm starving, been waiting for ya so we could eat. The others are already at the tavern," the large man said pushing Zidane out the door. When they walked past the air cab station Zidane was confused.

"Isn't the tavern in the Industrial District?" The genome asked.

"Not anymore they moved here two months ago," Baku said, walking towards a brightly lit building.

"I see," Zidane said stepping into the bar after Baku. The tailed one was expecting a massive difference in the bar but it looked like the old one save a bit cleaner. The leader of Tantalus led Zidane over to a table were Marcus, Blank, Cinna, Ruby, and the three Nero brothers sat.

"Hey Zidane!" Blank said, jumping from his chair. Zidane stared at the man and sat down.

"I'm not talking to you," he said, picking up the menu.

"Aww, c'mon you can't still be mad at me for locking you in the bunks," Blank whined, sitting back down.

"Why can't I?" Zidane asked, looking at the spiky-haired nut.

"I dunno, but… ya just can't!" Blank said, seeming upset that one of his best friends was mad at him. Zidane shook his head and grinned.

"Okay then, I won't hate you anymore," The genome grinned. 

"Good, oh by the way how is Dagger?" Blank asked. Zidane smiled at the mention of Dagger's name.

"She's good, she says hi, she would've come with me but she's the Queen and all, not much time for glee trips," Zidane said, leaning against the table.

"Zidane," came Baku's voice from behind were he had been. The large man sat down and looked around at all the others, they all grew silent. _Uh-oh, _Zidane thought. _He's gonna kill me or worse, _Zidane gulped and answered as steady as he could.

"Y-yes?" he faltered slightly and looked at the troupe leader.

"Here this is why I called you here," he said withdrawing a black box from his front pocket. He tossed it to Zidane and the genome realized what it was.

"What's this?" he asked, trying to verify.

"Zidane don't be dumb I raised you up smarter than that," the leader huffed. Zidane looked sheepishly down at the box and cracked it open. Inside was a gold ring adorned with a garnet in the center.

"I'm touched Boss, but your not my type," He said shutting the case.

"Zidane you damn well know what that ring is for and you sure as hell better use it," Baku said, seeming pissed. _Oh goodie! How are ya gonna explain this one Zidane? _The thief thought staring at the waiting faces of his old friends. _Might as well tell the truth._

"I can't except this," Zidane said, placing the box on the table.

"Like hell you can't! Dammit Zidane!" Baku yelled at the genome.

"I can't marry Dagger, I'm not cut out to be a king," Zidane sadly replied, looking down at the box.

"ZIDANE!!!" the leader screamed, Zidane looked up in alarm the rest of the bar falling silent. _Great now the rest of the bar gets to listen in on my pitiful ness._

"You love the woman, right?!" Baku asked.

"Yeah…" Zidane replied.

"Then where's the problem? She obviously loves you because if she didn't she wouldn't have traveled to the Iifa tree once a month to look for traces of you!" Zidane was taken aback by this.

"Did she really?" he whispered.

"Damn straight! She loves you so why are you questioning that? Damn boy, you think she'll say, no you're a thief, how can I marry a thief, who happens to be the one guy who saved the whole damn world?! I don't think so Zidane, you two deserve each other. She's not too good for you, she's a perfect fit." after Baku finished his sermon he sat back down. Zidane slowly picked up the box and slipped it into his pocket.

"I think I made my point," Baku grinned.

"Yep," Zidane said, feeling a lot better about his relationship with Dagger, and the problem that had been daunting him for so long.

"Good you gonna ask her as soon as you get back?" Baku asked digging into the food that had been brought while Baku's raving.

"Nope," Zidane casually replied, lifting a spoonful of soup to his lips.

"What?! Don't make me preach again," the leader said, glaring at the genome. 

"I'm not gonna ask right away gotta wait for the right moment," Zidane calmly replied, Baku just shook his head and laughed. After they finished eating they went back to the hideout. Zidane wanted to leave early since it took time to get to Alexandria and he wanted to be back before lunch so he crashed in his old bed. _Still the way I left it,_ he thought before drifting off to sleep.

*************************

As Zidane stepped of the gargan Luren one of the guards that operated the gargan greeted him.

"Sir would you like me to inform Her Majesty that you have returned?" She said, saluting Zidane.

"Naw, I'll tell her myself, where is she?" Zidane had stopped bothering to tell the guards not to salute him or call him 'sir,' the Queen's beau was to be regalized no matter how many times he objected.

"She is in the courtyard, Sir," she said.

"Thanks," Zidane muttered, walking up the stairs. 

When Zidane got to the courtyard he took in the scene. Dagger was sitting on one of the marble benches reading, Zidane saw Beatrix and Steiner walking out one of the other gates in the large yard, they were looking very love stricken, _like me_, he thought. _Damn I'm whipped, _he goofed to himself. Then he noticed one last person in the courtyard, the new chocobo hand, Zidane frowned. He stepped forward letting the hand know that he was there. Looking alarmed the hand walked away. 

Zidane didn't trust that guy for a few reasons. The one that stood out most in his mind was that the hand was rumored to be somewhat of a ladies man amongst the younger maids, which Zidane didn't care about. The thing that got to him was the other rumor that the guy had his sites set on Dagger, _my Dagger_, Zidane thought. The other reason Zidane didn't like the guy was because Choco didn't. Zidane's trusted chocobo absolutely refused the touch of the hand. Usually Choco was loveable to the hands but he did not like that one. 

Zidane shook his head and walked silently towards Dagger. When he was close enough he kissed her on the cheek.

"Ahh!" she cried in surprise, falling off the bench. She looked up at him in shock her brown eyes wide, she realized that it was him and she smiled.

"Zidane, your back!" She said excitedly, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Yep, miss me?" Zidane asked as Dagger threw her arms around his neck.

"But of course," she smiled, hugging him tightly. Zidane welcomed the embrace and returned it the same, his warm feelings for her bubbling over, _I love you, Dagger_, he thought. He couldn't speak that sentiment aloud; not yet, he still was waiting for the right time. Dagger pulled away from him and smiled looking into his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked, concern crossing her beautiful face.

"What is what?" Zidane asked, smiling.

"You seem distracted, that's all," Dagger said, her eyes searching his face. Zidane smiled again and took the Queen's hands gently.

"Not really I was just thinking about how much I missed you," he lied, sitting down on the marble bench. Dagger smiled and sat beside him. 

"I'm sure," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. _Man she knows I'm lying,_ Zidane thought. He bit his lip nervously and tried not to care. He put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her gently.

"So…" he said changing the subject.

"What happened while I was gone?" he asked.

"Nothing much you were only gone a day," Dagger said, sighing deeply.

"I had a meeting with the woman in charge of education today I have to meet with her again day after tomorrow," she sighed again.

"Normally I am all for the education thing it's just that woman, she makes me depressed, she always is talking about money, and how we should charge the children's parents, and blah blah blah, it seems like she doesn't even want to be a teacher," she sighed again and sat up.

"Well if she depresses you that much come to me after the meeting I'll cheer ya right up," Zidane said, grinning at the Queen. She smiled at him and gently cuffed him on the shoulder.

"Thank you," she said, smiling her bright cheery smile that Zidane had always loved.

"That's my girl," he smiled.

*******************************

The stupid captain and the soiled general walked from the courtyard leaving the Queen alone. _Now's my chance,_ Sebastian thought beginning to walk towards the woman sitting across the yard. The chocobo hand had only crossed a few feet when the monkey-tailed man stepped from the shadows, _dammit, _the hand thought harshly turning away towards the place whence he had came. 

__

Curse that Zidane, Sebastian thought harshly. _Always in the wrong place at the wrong time. _The hand turned and looked back at the Queen and her lover, who were expressing how much they had missed each other. _Pathetic human sentiment, _he thought, scowling.

"Sebastian!" came the light voice of Cathleena, one of the younger maids barely sixteen. He turned to the always-cheerful face of the girl as he put on a false smile.

"Cathleena! Just the girl I wanted to see!" he smiled, in a sense he manipulated well warmth.

"Really? You wanted to se me?" the girl asked her green eyes widening. _This is going to be too easy, _Sebastian thought.

"Of course! I need you to uh help me with something in the back room," he smiled, winking at the girl walking towards the stable.

"Ohh, okay," she said, following suit. Sebastian walked quickly to the stable and to the back room. Once the girl was inside he shut the door locking it.

"Now we can be alone," he said pushing the girl against the wall.

"Sebastian!" the girl cried, but not scared. _She should be scared, _Sebastian thought wickedly allowing his primal urges to take over…

**************************

"I already told you Ms. Longheart, many of the people cannot afford to pay for their children to go to school that's why we cannot charge for them to be sent to your school," Garnet stated as she sat in her throne trying not to get irritated.

"Yes well if they can't pay they should be home schooled," Ms. Longheart argued. Garnet was very frustrated after an hour of this. I am ending this meeting now, Garnet thought.

"Yes well I will take this into careful consideration," Garnet sighed, standing from her throne.

"I will let you know as soon as I have decided. Beatrix will show you out," Garnet said, walking from the throne chamber. _I hope Zidane is in his room, _she thought, heading towards the sleeping chambers. Once she got to the double doors that boasted Zidane's quarters she knocked gently on the door.

__

"It's open, unless you're a maid; if you are go away! I don't want my sheets changed, I like them this way!" Came Zidane's muffled reply to the knock. Garnet giggled as she opened the doors.

"Room service!" she laughed, walking in and closing the doors behind her. Zidane was sitting on the windowsill, when he saw her he smiled.

"Just the lady I wanted to see!" He grinned, standing from the sill.

"And why is that?" Garnet asked, walking towards the handsome genome.

"Can't I just want to see your lovely face?" Zidane said innocently, gazing at her with his deep blue eyes.

"Yes but you said it like you wanted something," she smiled, looking down the two stories into the courtyard that you could see clearly from Zidane's window.

"Okay you caught me," Zidane said, acting ashamed.

"So what do you want?" Garnet asked, looking at the genome.

"Do ya want me to make a list?" Zidane asked.

"I mean right now," Garnet said, exasperated.

"Still need a list," The genome joked.

"Zidane!" Garnet said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok, okay, you and me dinner, tonight, alone, no Beatrix, no Steiner, just you and me," Zidane said, looking into Garnet's eyes. She thought for a moment.

"Alright," she said smiling.

"Great!" Zidane said, clearly excited. Garnet turned and walked to the doors and opened them.

"See you then," she smiled walking from the room. _I wonder what he has planned?_ Garnet thought, heading towards the library, seeing the courtyard through Zidane's window had given her the urge to read. As she entered the library the scholars that always filled the room greeted her.

"Rupert, may I have the book I was reading a few days ago?" She asked one of the men.

"Of course Your Majesty I have it right here," the elderly man smiled, handing Garnet the book. The Queen took it and smiled.

"Thank you Rupert, I will bring it back before I go to dinner." She said walking towards the door.

"No hurry Your Majesty," The old man called after Garnet as she left the room. Garnet walked towards the door that opened to the courtyard. She opened the book and started looking for the page she had been reading. _Which page was it? _She thought flipping the pages of the book. She walked through the gate still looking down at the book.

"Ah, here it is page two thirty-seve-!" she was cut off by a long, snaking tentacle wrapping around her neck. She dropped the book grabbing at the tentacle as it lifted her into the air. She couldn't breathe; she pulled at the green, slimy apparatus wrapped about her neck trying to scream. She kicked her legs wildly; but the only thing she achieved was kicking one of her shoes off. To her luck she hit whatever had grabbed her and she felt the tentacle loosen around her neck and a different one wrap around her waist. She took this chance to scream.

"ZIDAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

****************************

~A few minutes earlier~

After Dagger left Zidane pulled the small box from his pocket. _Tonight,_ he thought. _Tonight I'll ask Dagger to marry me. _The Terran smiled, opening the box and pulling out the ring. _I hope it fits, if it doesn't I'll have to get Blank to resize it. _Zidane smiled and placed the glittering gold ring back into the case. He suddenly heard lots of yelling from outside his door. Frowning the genome snapped the case shut and grabbed Ultima Weapon from the side of his bed. Just as he stood a familiar form came bursting through the door.

"Freya!!" Zidane cried, as the normally docile Dragon Knight looked at him. Her nostrils flared at the sight of him and she raised Kain's Lance holding it as if she planned to kill him. Zidane stood his eyes wide afraid that the slightest move would sign his demise.

"Zidane you little twit!" the knight yelled.

"What'd I do?" Zidane asked, dumbfounded at what had angered the Burmecian so.

"Don't you act all innocent with me Zidane Tribal! I am very angry with you!" Freya yelled. Zidane had never seen Freya this pissed off and he had no clue why.

"I got that," Zidane said, trying to stay calm.

"Do you know why I'm angry with you?!" The knight asked. Zidane shook his head.

"No," he said, watching Freya carefully.

"It's been three damn months and I have yet to hear of wedding plans," the Dragon knight said lowering her lance. 

"When are you going to ask Dagger to marry you?" the knight asked. Zidane looked at the Burmecian and grinned, he held up the little box.

"Perfect timing, tonight," he said. Freya looked at the box and smiled. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a scream.

__

"ZIDAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"That's Dagger!!" Zidane yelled running to his window. Without thinking he jumped out the window he flipped twice and landed on his feet, Freya was right behind him.

"Holy crap!" Zidane said staring at the creature that held Dagger hostage. 

It had long tentacles dripping with slime, had to have been at least a story high, it looked almost human save the green skin, tentacles, and outrageous height. As it turned to look at Zidane and Freya Zidane reconised it, barley. _Sebastian,_ Zidane hissed. _I knew that guy was no good._

"Your Majesty we heard you scream and- Oh my God!!" came Beatrix's voice as she and Steiner came to a stop by Zidane and Freya. 

"What the-" Beatrix said.

"No time he's got Dagger!" Zidane yelled racing at the Sebastian. He jumped and hit the tentacles that held Dagger captive lopping them off. Zidane slashed at Sebastian's head and then jumped back.

"Dagger cast protect on yourself!" Zidane yelled as the others began to attack. Freya jumped high and came down and hit Sebastian with Kain's lance and she jumped to Zidane's side Beatrix and Steiner both rushed forward and hit Sebastian with devastating attacks. Then they ran back to where Zidane watched Dagger cast her spell, a large green bubble forming a shield around the delicate queen. _At least she'll be safe,_ he thought looking at the handiwork of the four fighters.

Thick purple blood was oozing from the points that Sebastian had been hit. _ Hah serves the bastard right,_ Zidane thought harshly. _First those rumors of him wanting Dagger and then him trying to eat her?! One more hit and this guy's toast he isn't very strong._ Zidane raised Ultima Weapon getting ready to deliver the final blow when Sebastian started to laugh.

__

"That's the best you've got?!" The former hand said in a bone chilling voice.

__

"If that's it you should just surrender the virgin queen to me I will eat her and become the most powerful being on this pathetic planet!!" Zidane's mouth dropped as he watched the blood around the wound's harden and become part of Sebastian's skin.

__

"You cannot destroy me with mere weapons!" He laughed, whipping one of his long tentacles against the group sending them all into the back wall. Zidane slumped against the wall he could feel blood seeping through his hair from the impact. His thoughts weren't clear, _Dagger… gotta save… can't die._ Zidane couldn't think he had to help Dagger but he couldn't move. _Dagger… I'm… sorry…,_ he thought drifting into unconsciousness.

__

"Zidane… get up you have to save Dagger." Zidane opened his eyes.

"…Vivi?" Zidane whispered. Zidane listened for the voice again.

__

"Yeah, It's me," came the voice again.

__

"You've gotta get up Zidane you can do it! I believe in you just like I always have," Zidane nodded and got shakily to his feet the darkness around him beginning to clear.

"Stay with me buddy I can't do this without you," Zidane whispered, looking at Sebastian seeing he had broken Dagger's shield and was attempting to eat her once again.

__

"…Don't worry I'm not going anywhere," Vivi whispered as Zidane felt over come with anger. He felt a power surge he hadn't felt since the final battle with Neuron._ Trance, _Zidane thought as he was encased in energy. He ran forward and cut the tentacle once again, he landed gracefully on the other side of the twisted figure once known as Sebastian. The genome looked at the monster with pure hate, he focused on the strongest dyne skill he knew.

"Your going down, Sebastian," Zidane hissed, raising Ultima Weapon above his head.

"GRAND LEATHAL!!!" Zidane screamed facing his palm against Sebastian, energy beams shooting from his hand. Sebastian began to bubble his distorted face was awash with realization and fear.

__

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" cried the creature as he expanded, blowing apart. Purple flew in all directions. Zidane was knocked off his feet as the slime hit him with incredible force. As the smoke cleared Zidane felt the charge leaving his body. 

__

"Good job Zidane you saved her, I think this is the perfect time to ask her don't wait." Vivi said. Zidane smiled as he ran to Dagger,_ thanks buddy_, he thought.

"Dagger you okay?" Zidane asked crouching down in front of Dagger. She wiped purple ooze from her eyes and looked up at him.

"Thank you for saving me," she said, touching his cheek. Zidane smiled and pulled the ring from his pocket.

"Yeah, hey Dagger since we're both alive and all…" he said, sliding the ring on her finger and looking into her shocked eyes.

"Wanna get hitched, for real this time?" He smiled. Dagger looked at him and began to cry she smiled ant him.

"Yes," she whispered. Zidane smiled and leaned forward he pressed his lips against hers and she received his kiss leaning into it and wrapping her arms around his neck. _This is were I belong_, he thought, gently moving away from her lips.

"I love you," he said, Dagger smiled at him her eyes overflowing with tears.

"I love you too," she whispered back. Zidane smiled again and closed his lips around hers again feeling his heart well with happiness.

**************************

"Yes!!!" the little mage bounced excitedly up and down. Kuja smiled and looked at the mage.

"Vivi calm down, you don't want to fall through the cloud," Kuja laughed, looking down seeing the Dragon Knight, General, and Captain getting up from were they had fallen. 

"That's just a rumor Kuja, I don't think you can actually fall through," Vivi said looking back down.

"Well you aren't going to be the one to find out are you?" Kuja asked the mage.

"Nooo," the mage said looking at his hands. Kuja smiled at that,_ I remember when Zidane was as innocent as this one,_ he thought remembering when Zidane had been a clueless little tyke. _ He's certainly changed since the time when I left him on this planet to die_, Kuja shuddered at the thought of how cruel he had been. _He's grown up well considering his circumstances._

"Hey Kuja do you think that it was ok that I communicated with Zidane?" Vivi asked, shaking Kuja from his thoughts. Kuja smiled at the little mage.

"I think it was necessary Garnet would have been swallowed by that creature if you hadn't," He said, watching Steiner and Beatrix congratulate Garnet and Zidane.

"Yeah and now they're gonna be married!" Vivi said excitedly.

"Yes, we'll go to of course and we'll have the best seats in the house." Kuja said smiling again, realizing that ever since he had died he'd been doing that a lot, smiling.

"Yea!" Vivi said, grinning or at least as far as Kuja could tell, black mages didn't have many facial features, but this one was incredibly expressive.

"Maybe we should invite the elephant la.. err I mean Brahne to come with us," Kuja said, standing and walking towards Vivi's home.

"Maybe," the mage said trailing behind.

-------------------------------

__

Author's note: yeah okay this is one of my long chaps. I can't remember what chap # this is but I am currently working on chap IX it's not done yet and I might have an optional lemon chap in a different thread but maybe not it won't be here cuz this is my main story and I don't want to change the rating.


	7. Chapter VII: Prelude to Terror

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of FFIX but all the peeps who aren't familiar to you are mine. If I see the names I use in anything they will not find your body….I promise….j/k that's just if the character acts the same. But if you ask my permission to put my character in it might be okay.. But ask first!!!

_________________________________DEDICATION________________________________________

I have decided to make my first dedication I dedicate this story to my pal Emkay from WA thanks for always being there for me and being a faithful reader to LBtC. I love ya man!!

---------------------Chapter VII: Prelude to Terror---------------------

Garnet sat with her back against Zidane's chest as they watched the sun set over the fair city of Alexandria. Garnet sighed dreamily and squeezed Zidane's hand. _Perfect_, she thought. _Simply perfect._

"Zidane," she said, looking down at Zidane's hand tracing her fingers along his.

"Yeah?" Zidane said, leaning his head on her shoulder. Garnet smiled and put her hand on the side of his face hugging him best she could.

"I don't know, I just wanted to hear your voice," Garnet said turning her head and gently kissing Zidane's cheek. He smiled and pulled his arms over her shoulders. He gently pulled her closer to him as he leaned back against the tower wall. 

"Why?" he asked, leaning his head against hers. Garnet smiled and turned in his arms coming face to face with him she looked into his eyes and gently stroked his cheek.

"Because I love you, that's why," she whispered, gently kissing his lips. She ran her hand from his cheek down his neck and rested it on his shoulder. She broke away from his lips and looked up at him her dark eyes searching his face for any kind of reluctance of the promise of marriage he had made earlier that day. Garnet could find no uncertainness in his face as her looked at her and smiled the crimson sun reflecting in his crystal blue eyes.

"What is it?" Zidane said softly as he ran his hand over her back. Garnet smiled and rested her head against his chest.

"Nothing," she whispered, as he cradled her gently in his arms. She drew her eyes closed and allowed Zidane to hold her in such an intimate way. She remembered the events of earlier the monster that had once been a pleasant stable-hand metamorphed into a horrible being that had only been taken down after Zidane had tranced his rage of seeing her about to be eaten and then the abrupt proposal. Not that she was complaining but just a few days before when she had addressed the subject he had quickly directed her away from the prospect. _Perhaps Baku?_ She had pondered the thought of the theater leader being the reason of Zidane's change of heart but she wasn't positive, Freya was suspect as well. The Knight's unexpected visit was not to be overruled. Garnet opened her eyes to ask Zidane directly when she noticed him fooling with the bandage wrapped around his head, wincing in pain. She abruptly sat up and grabbed his hands.

"Zidane don't fool with that you don't want the bleeding to start again," the royal queen said, touching the face of her beloved gently.

"Hey if I came back from the dead once I can do it again, I'm invincible!" Zidane joked, moving his arms around Garnet's slender form.

"Zidane that's not funny! You could have died from that impact lucky you woke up before you did," she huffed, placing her palms against Zidane's chest. He suddenly dropped the humor from his voice and looked incredibly solemn.

"I would've if it hadn't been for Vivi," He said. Garnet's eyes grew wide at what the genome said.

"What?!" she exclaimed looking into her love's eyes.

"You heard me, Vivi saved my life," he said.

"Tell me," she whispered.

"Well when I hit the wall I hit bad and I didn't have protective armor like the others right?" he began.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Vivi?" Garnet asked.

"I'm not finished yet, Anyway I guess I passed out and would've died but Vivi contacted me, woke me up, and stayed with me until I killed Sebastian," Zidane said gently, rubbing his thumb across Garnet's cheek.

"Oh Vivi…he contacted you?" she whispered, leaning against Zidane's chest. She could feel tears begin to well in her eyes.

"Yeah, but he sounded happy, I mean he told me to propose right then," he casually replied. Garnet looked up at her love in surprise.

"He did? You aren't pulling my leg are you?" she asked. Zidane smiled and shook his head.

"Course not, when have I ever lied to you?" he grinned. Garnet sat up in his arms and looked at him.

"There was the time two days ago when you said you were distracted by how much you missed me, I knew that was a lie, one doesn't act like that if he's thinking about missing someone who he is holding in his arms," She huffed. She knew she had him there. Zidane smiled again.

"Aww, ya caught me Dagger, I wasn't thinking about how much I missed you I was thinking about how much I loved you," he said pulling Garnet close. She invited the embrace knowing that he sweet love wouldn't lie about something like that.

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place instead of lying?" she asked. She felt Zidane tense at her question.

"Well… I guess I was waiting for the right time," he admitted. She smiled and nestled closer to him.

"It's alright, you don't need to be ashamed timing is everything I suppose," she said.

" He really did call me though Dagger," Zidane said, his warm breath blowing across Garnet's neck sending shivers down her spine.

"I believe you Zidane, I know you wouldn't lie to me about something of that nature," she whispered falling blissfully aware how comfortable she was in his arms. She could feel the warmth radiating off his body and she could feel his heart beating gently in his chest. _Created he may be but he is human and I love him no matter what he is,_ she thought her eyes dropping closed. _At one point we were all created so how different are we really?_

"Dagger," Zidane whispered so softly Garnet almost didn't hear him. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Do you think we should go back down? I mean you have to get up early tomorrow don't you?" Garnet suddenly remembered what Zidane was talking about.

"Ugh, your right the king from Ipsen's Domain is coming to court me tomorrow," Garnet said with a sour face.

"Gotta get up early to turn him away," she frowned standing from her comfortable position. Zidane stood right after her and took her hands.

"What are ya gonna say to him? Get out! I already have a boyfriend! And throw rotten things at him till he leaves?" Zidane laughed. 

"Nooo, I can't do that royal protocol demands that I keep him in the palace for an afternoon at least and then I can turn him away if I so desire," Garnet said, squeezing Zidane's hands.

"Oh so even if you already have decided on who your gonna marry you still have to put up with these dweebs?" Zidane said, pulling Garnet close.

"Unfortunately, yes until I am officially married I'm still up for grabs so to speak," Garnet said looking into Zidane's crystal eyes.

"Yeah well tell em' if they want my girl they have to deal with me," Zidane said, Garnet couldn't reply as Zidane leaned his head and locked his lips into hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into the deep kiss given by her beloved._ Would he really-?_ Garnet abruptly pulled away from Zidane.

"You won't beat this guy up will you? because if-" she couldn't talk as Zidane pressed his lips against hers again. _ I guess that's a no?_ Garnet thought allowing the kiss to prolong.

***************************

Garnet awoke to an odd noise outside her window. She sat up in her bed and looked around the dimly lit chambers. She couldn't see much but there was nothing there. Feeling an eerie sense of fear she slid from between the silk sheets of her bed and touched her bare feet to the marble floor. The cool stone of the floor sent chills up her spine making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. _ I'm gonna go see Zidane,_ she thought crossing the floor to her wardrobe. She pulled out her silk robe and pulled it over her light rose nightgown. _could have been my imagination but safest to check,_ she thought swinging open the doors of her chamber. As she walked down the hall she felt more afraid than she had ever been in all her years she lived in the palace. She quickened her stride and was at Zidane's door in a matter of moments. She gently tapped on the door but didn't hear Zidane's usual grunt of awakening. Worried Garnet pushed open the door.

"Zidane?" she whispered her voice seeming meek and afraid. She looked into the room but couldn't see him.

"Zidane?" she said again stepping into the room. She suddenly heard a cough coming from the other side of the door her blind spot. She hurried around the door and Zidane was sitting half propped against the wall a long trail of blood above his head leading down to him. Garnet looked at him her eyes wide. 

"Zidane! Oh my God what happened?!" she said running to his side. She gently pulled his hand away from his chest to reveal a gaping hole, ragged and dripping with blood.

"Dagger…get away…" he whispered, blood running from his mouth. Garnet looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"No I can't leave you your hurt," she said pressing the hem of her robe against the wound.

"It's too late…" Zidane said.

"No, it's not too late, I can heal you jut hang on while I get my-" as Garnet turned she came face to face with a large monster, worse than Sebastian but she couldn't see it, all she could do was scream as it pushed one hooked claw through her chest…

Garnet awoke screaming, she sat straight up in her bed, a cold sweat streaked across her face. She looked around the room, _it's the same!_ she jumped from her bed and ran from her room down the hall to Zidane. Zidane was in the hall, he met her halfway down. She threw her arms around him and sank to the floor. He was right with her.

"Dagger what's wrong?" he asked. All Garnet could do was cry, she held him tightly not wanting to let go. _too real, too real,_ she thought, hearing the footsteps of the guards that guarded the rooms at night.

"Your Majesty what is the matter?" one of them asked.

"It's okay I think she just had a bad dream," Zidane said, dismissing the guards. He kept holding her rocking her gently as she cried whispering words of comfort. After what seemed like forever Garnet looked at Zidane feeling able to speak.

"It's more than just a dream Zidane, stay with me tonight," she whispered.

"Why? I thought men weren't allowed in the queen's chambers," Zidane whispered back.

"I don't care, I'd rather break some silly rule than lose you," she said hugging him close.

"Lose me? Dagger what are you talking about?" Zidane asked. _Wouldn't have been able to get in through my room the windows are dead bolted, but Zidane's aren't,_ Garnet thought. _that's it! If he stays with me that creature won't catch us off guard._

"Zidane, there is something out there it's after us, I'm not sure why but it can't get you as long as your with me," Garnet said looking at Zidane.

"Dagger it was just a dream, nothing to be scared of," Zidane said. Garnet shook her head.

"No it's more than a dream, it was too real Zidane I could actually _feel_ the pain of that creature's claw ripping through my chest," She pleaded with him.

"Alright if it'll make you feel better I'll stay with you," Zidane said.

"Thank you," Garnet said standing from the floor holding onto Zidane's hands.

"I don't see why-" Zidane began he was cut off by a large crash coming from his room. Garnet's face paled as she realized what it was,_ it's him_, she thought frantically.

"What the hell was that?!" Zidane yelled as Garnet pulled him to his feet turning to run.

"It's the monster from my dream!" she screamed as she ran down the hall gripping Zidane's hand tightly as he ran beside her…

-------------------------------------------------

__

Author's note: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm evil ain't I? Hehe well I do have the next chap done but I'm not gonna post it today because I feel like being a satinus bitch hey if the peeps at WA had to suffer you do too! But I won't make you wait as long as they had to. So until then please R&R!!!!! *bats large blue-green eyes at readers* (he look for that in a story I'll be posting soon I won't tell you the full name of it but initials are SaT) well Kudos all who wrote earlier!!!


	8. Chapter VIII: Requiem of Fear

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of FFIX but all the peeps who aren't familiar to you are mine. If I see the names I use in anything they will not find your body….I promise….j/k that's just if the character acts the same. But if you ask my permission to put my character in it might be okay.. But ask first!!!

_________________________________DEDICATION________________________________________

I have decided to make my first dedication I dedicate this story to my pal Emkay from WA thanks for always being there for me and being a faithful reader to LBtC. I love ya man!!

---------------------------------**_Chapter VIII: Requiem of Fear_**----------------------------------

Zidane had been sitting in his room when Dagger had screamed. He had run to see what was wrong and he was glad he did. _Whatever we're running from would've killed me, and I wouldn't have been able to defend myself_, he thought, gripping Dagger's hand tightly as they ran through the dark castle.

"Dagger were are we going?" he asked as the young queen directed him down yet another hall.

"We have to get to the weapon's room, that's where Tiger Racket is, I'm guessing Ultima Weapon too," she said, dragging Zidane quickly towards he entrance to the arms room. She hurried him inside the windowless chamber and shut the heavy steel door behind them.

"We should be safe here until we're ready to go," she said leaning against the door. Zidane looked at the queen puzzled.

"Go where?" he asked. Dagger looked up at him and pushed a raven strand of hair from her flustered face.

"We can't fight whatever that was here, I can't summon in the castle, Bahamut and any of my other summons would destroy the castle with one attack, and I don't want to risk anymore destruction than necessary," she said, her brown eyes looking intently to Zidane.

"Right, Dagger your so smart no wonder your queen," Zidane said lightly, sliding down next to Dagger.

"We can't stay here long, it won't take much time to track us down, even though the detours I took should slow it down if it tracks by scent," she said leaning her head against Zidane's shoulder. Zidane sat for a moment looking around the stone room filled with wooden shelves and pegs on which sat weapons, armor and accessories, then he stood, spun around and looked at Dagger.

"No worries Your Majesty, we've been through worse, remember the Necron?" Zidane said smiling, trying to lighten the dismal mood of his fiancé.

"Of course I remember the Necron, how could I forget? But now isn't the time to reminisce," Dagger said standing as well and walking down the rows of weapons and armor. "Ah here it is, I haven't used this for quite some time," she said, pulling the paw shaped racket from the peg it rested on. She turned it in her hands and smiled as if seeing a long lost friend, _well on our trip the weapons were almost like friends completely reliable,_ Zidane thought looking for Ultima Weapon. Spotting the silver glint of the varnished blade, he hurried to it and lifted it off the peg the servants had put it on. He clipped the handle to his belt and pulled the clasp tight.

"Okay are we ready?" Dagger asked from behind Zidane. The former thief turned, looked at the nightgown clad queen and he couldn't help but smile.

"So is nightgown the latest form of armor?" he grinned. Dagger looked down at her pink nightgown and grinned sheepishly.

"I guess we better get some armor too," she said turning back to the rows of equipment. Zidane followed her down the rows until she stopped. She pulled the Robe of Lords from the hook it set on and turned towards Zidane.

"Well?" she said.

"Well what?" Zidane replied.

"Zidane this is no time to be fooling around we need to hurry!" Dagger said, exasperated.

"What are you yelling at me for? I don't know where anything is," Zidane replied. Dagger rolled her eyes and walked further down the aisle. Zidane followed behind her as she rounded the corner and pulled a vest from the wall.

"Here," she said tossing it to Zidane. He caught it and pulled it on. Then she walked further down the aisle and grabbed a pair of boots she put them on and walked back to Zidane pulling the robe over her nightgown.

"Let's go," she said, walking towards the door that lead to the stables. Zidane followed on her heels; _damn I feel like an obedient dog,_ Zidane frowned. _Ahh well she _is_ the queen I spose it's a good thing that she's in charge._

As soon as they entered the stable Choco was ready to go along with two other chocobos.

"We thought you might be planning to lead that monster from the city your majesty," Came Beatrix's sultry accent from the side of one of the red chocobos.

"So we beat you here and the got chocobos ready," came Steiner's voice from the side of the other chocobo.

"Thank you both," Dagger smiled as she slipped her arm around Zidane's. "Now let's hurry."

----------------------------------------------------------

They stood outside the city in the early morning waiting for the monster to find them. Zidane felt nervous as he stood by Dagger's side watching the glittering outline of the city against the backdrop of the deep blue sky. _Why hasn't it come yet?_ Zidane thought, rubbing his arms together. _I'm freezing my butt off here, figures I'm the only one without something warm on._ Dagger seemed to notice Zidane shivering and moved closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his and leaned against him.

"Are you cold?" she asked. Despite his shivering Zidane couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, t-that's my line," he whispered, remarking on one of the oldest lines that chanced getting closer to a woman on a cold night.

"You've never said that to me," Dagger whispered back. Zidane smiled the chill not so overbearing now that Dagger was near.

"Never mind," he said leaning his head against hers. "I sure wish we could light a fire though," he said, looking back towards the castle, watching for the shadow of Dagger's nightmare monster. 

"Yes but we don't have any matches with us," she whispered. 

"Well then I wish that damn monster would hurry up," he mumbled. Dagger looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you really so cold as to want to fight something that probably completely destroyed your room?" she asked.

"All the more reason to. And where the hell am I spost to sleep? Don't you dare say in the courtyard, I am not interested in freezing my butt of more than necessary. Thank you your highness, but no," he said looking down at the queen. She smiled and giggled in a sweet melodic tone.

"No I wouldn't dream of it," she smiled. "Like I said before, you could stay with me," she said her smile softening into a look of affection. 

"Are you serious?" he asked, he had known earlier it had been out of fear for his life; but this time he wasn't sure, she had played with him about things of _that_ nature before, but nothing had ever happened, but this time…

"There it is!" came Beatrix's cry from behind them. Zidane snapped his head up to the sky seeing the shadow of something _big _flying toward them. Dagger and Zidane broke apart and took fighting stance.

"Dagger get ready to scan, we've gotta figure out how to kill it," Zidane said looking at the rapidly descending shadow of an unknown beast.

"Right," Dagger said. Out of the corner of his eye Zidane could see her holding her racket ready. _Damn monster I think there was an actual mood going on first romantic moment in a long time._ He thought, snapping the Ultima Weapon from the side of his belt.

"RAAAAAHHHHHhhhh" came a howling screech from the monster as it landed in front of the small party. Zidane could barely make out four long, hooked claws for legs and an elongated snout. It had long spidery wings like a dragonfly's and it almost seemed like it had no kind of skin. _Gross_, Zidane thought, making a face and glad that he couldn't make out the monster very well.

"Scan," he heard Dagger mutter as three orbs appeared as if from nowhere and circled the monster.

"This is weird," Dagger said. Zidane shot a glance in her direction seeing her frowning from the stats she was being given.

"Dagger, care to share with the rest of us?" Zidane asked, looking back at the monster as Beatrix and Steiner started to use sword arts on the monster. 

"Oh right, these stats are odd," Dagger said. "Umm here HP/MP: 63,200/500 Weak against: sunlight? I don't understand that," she said, looking over at Zidane. 

"What type of monster is it?" Zidane asked, looking back at the monster. _It's gonna attack soon,_ Zidane thought.

"Demon, flying, - Zidane watch out!" she yelled, Zidane had turned his attention back to the queen and hadn't been paying attention to the monster. It hit him in the side of the head with one claw and he went sprawling to the ground. Sitting up he looked back at the monster and frowned. 

"Oww that hurt dammit," he grumbled climbing to his feet. "Dagger what is it's name I wanna know so I can mail it's ugly head to it's butt," he spat, feeling the wound on the back of his neck starting to seep blood again. _Dammit,_ he thought bitterly.

"Zidane, your not going to believe this… it's name is Sebastian," Zidane looked at the queen in disbelief.

"WHHAATTTT??!!!" he exclaimed, looking back at the monster,_ it, it can't be, I blew him up! I'm still picking pieces of that guy outta my hair how can he be…_

"Dagger you said he was a Demon and weak against only sunlight?" he asked.

"Yeah you have a plan?" she replied. Zidane nodded his head.

"Yep, Dag can you call up a couple endolions to hold him down?" he asked watching Beatrix and Steiner's serious onslaught, keeping Sebastian from trying to attack, but not killing him. _Just like last time,_ Zidane thought.

"To hold him down why?" Dagger asked.

"Well if he's weak against sunlight that means he'll roast when it touches him, and from the looks the sky Beatrix and Steiner can't hold him at bay until sunrise, nearly an hour away; but, if you can summon an endolion that can hold him down until sunup he's toast," Zidane explained. Dagger nodded in comprehension.

"Alright, Shiva should be able to trap the monster in ice, by the time it melts the sun will be up and Sebastian will be gone for good, right?" she said. Zidane looked at her and grinned.

"O'course I'm never wrong about these things," he said. Dagger nodded again and closed her eyes concentrating on the racket. As Zidane watched, a glowing blue woman rose from where Dagger had been and raised her delicate yet powerful hand to Sebastian. She spun in a graceful circle and encased Sebastian in ice. The monster froze, literally, and the woman disappeared and Dagger reappeared. Then she ran over to Zidane and smiled hugging him.

"Now we can sleep easy, baby," he whispered trying out one of the old pet names he had used often. He frowned at the name and corrected himself. "Dagger," he whispered. 

"So we just leave it here?" Dagger asked looking into Zidane's eyes. 

"Yeah, I don't think he's going anywhere," Zidane said, kissing Dagger on the forehead. "Okay let's go I'm still cold remember," he said moving away from her, turning to Steiner and Beatrix.

"Thanks for holding him off while we figured out what to do guys," he smiled. 

"Of course, we are sworn to protect Her Majesty and the Kingdom of Alexandria," Steiner said. Zidane shook his head and started towards the chocobos. 

"Yeah I figured that you didn't care if I got snacked on Rusty," Zidane mumbled, climbing onto Choco's back. He helped Dagger up behind him and smiled at her.

"So, your majesty were you serious about me staying with you?" he asked reverting to the earlier discussion, before the rude interruption of an annoying being that refused to die. Dagger slid her arms around Zidane's waist.

"Of course I was," she whispered into his ear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Author's note: bleck I really don't like that chapter don't ask why but I haven't re-written it yet and I might but I never know I'm unpredictable oh well comments nespa?


	9. Chapter IX: Memories Past

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of FFIX but all the peeps who aren't familiar to you are mine. If I see the names I use in anything they will not find your body….I promise….j/k that's just if the character acts the same. But if you ask my permission to put my character in it might be okay.. But ask first!!!

_________________________________DEDICATION________________________________________

I have decided to make my first dedication I dedicate this story to my pal Emkay from WA thanks for always being there for me and being a faithful reader to LBtC. I love ya man!!

---------**_Chapter IX: Memories Past_**------------------------

The once spunky green eyes settled on the icy figure of the fallen demon as the sun began its accent into the early sky. As the sun hit the monster, the ice began to melt rapidly and plumes of smoke rose from the burning demon. Then in a brilliant flash, the creature exploded, millions of sparkling pieces flew about and reveled the monster into nothing more than a smoldering pit on the grassy plain. _Goodbye my dear Sebastian,_ the maiden girl thought her eyes catching sight of the misty black spirit rising from the ash. _Good thing that idiot Zidane didn't leave someone out here to keep watch over the demon._ She smiled and opened her arms wide drawing it to her. The spirit entered her body, her green eyes fluttering closed as she gasped in the power of millions of dying virgins. Her cropped mousy brown hair flicked wildly about as it grew long turning to a charcoal black. The once innocent girl opened her eyes and smiled. 

"It may be too late to consume the queen's power," she said aloud, her voice full of power and evi;l not the once meek, timid whisper of a voice she had owned all her life. She turned her now golden hued eyes to the sun and smiled again.

"But I will need to avenge my creator, not yet though, it is too soon. I must first grow strong like him," she said raising her arms to the sky. Wings as black as great Lucifer's cut from her tattered maiden gown and rose to greet the sky.

"I will find you, your majesty, the pain is not over," Cathleena laughed, rising into the sky and flying off towards Treno_, city of the damned, _she remembered hearing it called that once. _Home sweet home_, she smiled again knowing that Treno would be the perfect home for her growing evil…

***********************

Zidane sat in the parlor room of the large castle, bored, uncomfortable, and tired. It had been morning when they had returned to the castle and there was no reason to go back to sleep. Dagger had been swept away to her room to get dressed for the King of Ipsen's Domain's arrival and Zidane didn't have much to do. _Damn this sucks, _he thought staring at the large clock that sat on one wall the gold trim lacing around the face reminding him of where he was. _I should be scarce when that King finds out that he lost out to a commoner, he won't be happy and if he sees me… _Zidane shook his head and stood from his seat. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned towards the door.

"Zidane where are you going?" Steiner asked from the wall where he stood.

"Out, I think it's a bad idea for me to be around when the castle is entertaining _civilized_ company," he mumbled as he walked towards the door.

"Oh do you? But I thought you were going to keep that _civilized _company from making a move on me?" Came Dagger's voice from the doorway blocking his escape. She stepped into view and Zidane stopped, not feeling the need to leave any longer. She was beautiful. She wore a long ivory gown with golden trim running along the seams, her hair she wore brushed back into a tight braid wrapped around her head, and atop the raven braid set a delicate gold crown, different than the one that she normally wore. Zidane grinned and walked to the queen's side.

"Now I can't leave," he said, putting his arm around her. "You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear as they crossed the room to Dagger's seat. She smiled and took her seat looking up at Zidane. He grinned and gave her a quick kiss no more than brushing his lips across hers, and then he ran back over to the chair he had been in. When Zidane sat back down he looked up at Steiner noticing a slight grimace across his face from the kiss that Zidane had given Dagger. Zidane shook his head thinking that Steiner would never really fall into the idea of Zidane marrying Dagger. _He's gonna have to deal, _Zidane thought looking back at Dagger.

"So, any clue what this King guy is like?" Zidane casually asked, gazing at the young queen. She smiled back and shook her head.

"No, all I know is that he rules Ipsen's Domain a kingdom that was settled around Ipsen's Castle a few years back," she said. 

"Hmm great idea building a city around that loony bin, this guy must be a regular nut," Zidane stated sarcastically remembering the trip taken to Ipsen's Castle and the twisted, up is down; down is up, concept that ruled that strange place. Just then Beatrix entered and shot a smile in Steiner's direction. Steiner smiled an unfitting look for a stately knight back to the general and she proceeded with why she had entered.

"Your Majesty, your guest has arrived," she said looking at the queen. Dagger rolled her eyes slightly and smiled at Beatrix.

"You may let him in," she said almost reluctantly. Dagger looked back at Zidane and sent him a sweet half smile one full of love. Zidane smiled back and mouthed 'I love you' just as the King of Ipsen's Domain walked in. Zidane looked at the man and frowned. He wore a wardrobe of purple and silver long and flowing as if he had to prove that he was royal by over indulging in the regal colours. He had long blonde almost white hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. He had light green eyes that looked the color of sea foam. He looked sinister to Zidane but he soon realized that was because the man was a king after the heart Zidane had already claimed.

"Ahh, Queen Garnet it is an honor to finally meet you," the man said walking across the room towards Dagger. He took her hand in his and bowed down.

"I am King Alan, of Ipsen's Domain," the man said kissing Dagger's hand. Zidane's eyes narrowed and he stood.

"Yeah well, I'm sure you're a really great guy but you're about a day late," Zidane said walking towards the man and Dagger. "Ya see Dag-err Garnet has already chosen who she wants to marry and it ain't you actually not even close," Zidane said as rudely as he could, stopping a meter away from them.

Alan stood and smiled at Zidane, a smile that made Zidane even angrier. He saw Dagger over Alan's shoulder and she was shaking her head telling Zidane to back off.

"My my, you are a quite boisterous servant, if I have ever met one. I am guessing you serve some allegiance to the man who has requested the hand of the queen," Alan said looking over Zidane, judging him, making Zidane hate him even more. "Well even if this man chose Garnet as his wife he can't have much sense you being one of his servants," Zidane then noticed Dagger's eyes narrowing at the rude man that stood between him. She stood and shot a glance at Zidane.

"Well you must feel quite ashamed right now," Zidane said matter-of-factly. "Not only have you lost any chance of Garnet deciding to be your wife which I assure you was never there, but you have insulted her fiancé to his face," Zidane said looking at the man and grinning impishly.

"What?! You are the fiancé? The queen has no sense either!" Alan cried his eyes widening at the last sentence he spoke. That was enough for Dagger she walked around the man and towards the door.

"That is enough! King Alan, one of my knight's will escort you out!" she said walking from the room.

Zidane grinned as Alan began to follow Haagen out the door. _That's my girl, _he thought.

*************************

Garnet rushed into her room and quickly shut the door. Frowning she pulled her hair from the braid as she stripped the royal garment she wore. _What a jerk saying those things when I was right behind him, _she thought rushing over to her wardrobe pulling a simple peasant's gown from it's hidden place behind her fineries. _Just like all the other suitors, only concerned with either the kingdom or my renowned reputation for being the most beautiful woman ever to grace the throne, never who I really am. Just thought to be a prize._ She pulled the gown over her head and began to lace up the front.

"I'm not just a silly prize! I belong only to Zidane now," she whispered harshly spinning around to the door. She was caught off guard when she came face to face with Zidane. He had come in through the door when she wasn't paying attention.

"Zidane! Will you stop doing that!" she cried as he smiled and walked towards her.

"So, do you really belong to me?" he whispered coming close to Garnet. She could feel his breath and yet again it sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. She looked down at her feet and felt her cheeks grow warm with color.

"I-I guess… that is.. I, um," she stammered trying to figure out what she was saying. She then noticed the ring on her finger glittering gold and red and remembered what the ring symbolized. It meant that in a few months she would indeed be Zidane's wife and that the reason she had said 'yes' was because he already owned her heart. She looked back at Zidane, into his deep clear blue eyes. "Yes, I do, we are getting married aren't we?" she said quietly. Zidane grinned and pulled Garnet into his arms, she welcomed the embrace and closed her eyes as she leaned against his chest. _I'm just lucky he came back when he did I may not have had the will to turn away that last man, he was civil until Zidane stepped in,_ she thought, pushing away from Zidane and looking into his eyes again.

"Just making sure," he whispered leaning towards her. She smiled as his lips touched hers then she drew them closed. As the kiss prolonged she remembered why she had changed into the simple low cut brown dress. She drew away and smiled again at Zidane.

"Hey, do you wanna go into town?" she whispered, nuzzling her face against his.

"Wait a minute you're the queen you can't leave the castle," he said. Garnet grinned and looked at Zidane.

"Since when are you one to follow the rules?" she said looking lovingly at the young man. He smiled back and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"I'm not I just needed to say that so if Steiner tries to throw me in the dungeon for abducting the queen and taking her into a hostile situation I can blame you," he said his smile widening into his trademark impish grin. Garnet laughed and took his hand leading him from the room.

"So how are we gonna get out of the castle without the guards spotting us?" Garnet whispered into Zidane's ear as they crept down the hall. The young man turned and looked into Garnet's eyes, dark strands of honey falling into his face.

"Well we can swipe a gondola, and row across or we can swim, your choice," he whispered teasingly on the second option. Garnet held back the urge to giggle as one of the guards walked past oblivious to the two lurking in the shadows. After the guard was out of earshot Zidane turned back to Garnet.

"So why are we going to town anyway?" he whispered.

"Today's the Rose Festival and I've always wanted to go but being the queen I couldn't get out of the castle but with you along it shouldn't be a problem," she whispered back looking nervously around. Zidane smiled and started down the hall once again.

"So that's the only reason why you wanted me to come back, so you could sneak out of the castle," he whispered over his shoulder. Garnet dropped her jaw and hit him playfully on the back.

"Why you! Zidane you know I would never-" Zidane pressed his hand to Garnet's mouth as he pulled her into a small crevice in the wall. Then she suddenly heard the clanking of Steiner's armor and realized they had almost been caught. She glanced towards the entrance of the small hole they hid in to see the large man pass by. Garnet held her breath for what seemed to be an hour, Zidane's and her hearts beating far too loud as they listened to the clanking of the knight while he continued down the hall towards the royal chambers. _Good thing I locked my door,_ Garnet thought. The noble knight would just assume that Garnet had gone to sleep because of the fact that they had gotten little sleep the night before because of that monster, Sebastian who no doubt was nothing more than cinder and ash by now well after three o'clock. 

Suddenly realizing that it was so late Garnet couldn't help but smile. Zidane looked at her and frowned she just smiled wider. _It took me longer to get dressed than to meet with the man whom I was dressing for. Would've been easier if I had just worn this,_ she thought glancing down at the simple brown lace-up gown she wore now. As soon as the sound of Steiner was no longer present Zidane pulled Garnet from the small hole.

"What were you grinning about?" he asked keeping his voice low. 

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how pointless it was for me to spend all that time getting dressed when I could've been sleeping," Garnet said, walking down the hall. Zidane quickly caught up with her and took her hand; she smiled and squeezed it lightly as they continued towards the door.

Once they got to the docks they quickly ducked off to the moor house where the other two gondolas were kept. Garnet followed obediently behind Zidane as he stepped into the small house.

"Okay which one milady?" he whispered motioning to the golden boats with a great sweeping of his arm. Garnet giggled and pointed to the one farthest from the door.

"That one," she whispered. "It's farthest away from the main dock and the chance that a guard will spot us isn't as great,"

"Ahh, good choice, your not as bad at this sneaking around thing as you think," Zidane said walking towards the boat. Garnet followed and once Zidane reached the boat he spun around gracefully and held out his hand to her. Garnet smiled and stepped down onto the dark brown dock. The dimly lit boathouse was the perfect cover for an escape no one ever watched the house except for at night. _That might be a problem for getting back though,_ she thought. 

Zidane helped Garnet into the boat and climbed in himself untying the rope from the dock. He pushed away and dipped the oar into the water. As they started to move Zidane looked at Garnet and smiled.

"So what are we gonna do once we get into town?" he asked. Garnet smiled at his question and blushed.

"Well, I thought we could go around town until sunset so I could show you the new schoolhouse and then we could circle back to the center square for the festival," she replied.

"Hmm sounds like a plan Dagger, so this festival it's like dancing drinking and eating right?" Dagger nodded her head. 

"Yeah, I think so I've only watched it from the castle before there is normally a lot of dancing but that's all I can see from the balcony," Garnet said.

"Okay well that's cool," Zidane grinned.

*****************************

The square was decorated beautifully. Dagger had told Zidane that around this time of year the roses were in full bloom and that was what the festival celebrated. As the couple walked into the square Zidane lost his breath at the sight. The pale cobblestone glittered as if it had reversed into the sky sparkling lights glittering along the pathways. Roses of white red and pink hung from the shops and terraces that stood around the square. The lamps were turned low and the twin moons were the primary source of light. _It's almost magical,_ Zidane thought looking around the square. He noticed a band of minstrels on the porch that lead to the inn. As he looked at them they raised the instruments and began to play a lively waltz. Zidane grinned and turned to Dagger extending his hand.

"Would you honor me with a dance milady?" he said bowing slightly. Dagger giggled and placed her hand in his.

"Stop it," she whispered a smile whisping across her lips as Zidane lead her out into the glittering square. "I'm a commoner tonight, you don't need to act so formal." Zidane smiled and placed his hand on Dagger's hip as she rested her hand on his shoulder. The two began to move to the music stepping in time to each other each step in perfect harmony gliding over the cobblestones never missing a beat. Zidane smiled at Dagger and felt as if he was floating off the ground. He had to quickly look down to make sure he didn't have auto-float equipped and wasn't actually flying. When he looked back up he gazed into Dagger's dark eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Her lips were curled into a slight smile, small but angelic in Zidane's eyes.

"What is it?" she whispered moving closer to him as the music slowed. 

"I was making sure I wasn't floating away to heaven," Zidane whispered back. Dagger smiled and leaned her head against Zidane's chest. 

"Well if you are we'll go together," she whispered. Zidane smiled, leaned his head against Dagger's and closed his eyes. _If this is heaven it's cracked up to it's reputation,_ Zidane thought. The couple continued to dance in a slow motion in time with the soft music. 

Zidane opened his eyes suddenly feeling like they were being watched. Sure enough Zidane saw an old man staring at them from beneath a dark cloak. The man's features were difficult to see and Zidane could just barley see he was watching them.

"Hey Dagger there is some guy staring at us, think he knows that you're queen?" Zidane whispered quietly so only Dagger could hear. She looked up at Zidane and frowned slightly.

"I doubt it if my own subjects don't reconised me than I don't think anyone would," she whispered back. "But I'll take a look," she said turning to look at the man. The scruffy figure bolted upright as he caught sight of Dagger, Zidane could see surprise in the movement, and he knew he had surprised many people before.

"Sarah!" the old man yelped before turning and running down the alley. 

"Hey!!" Zidane reached out his arm past Dagger but she didn't move. She was frozen in place. [_I recognize that look, _Zidane thought seeing the look Dagger had gotten many times over they're adventures. She's remembering something. As if on cue Dagger staggered back into Zidane's arms, falling unconscious. _Dammit,_ Zidane cursed in his mind as he lifted the woman from the ground and carried her towards the pub. _Guess dancing is over._

Zidane walked casually into the large bar and went to one of the booths. He placed Dagger on the cushioned seat and slid in next to her. Almost immediately Ruby rushed over worry set deeply into her violet eyes.

"Oh my gawd! Zidane what happened?!" Zidane looked at the woman and frowned.

"Ruby keep it down! She just passed out she had a flash of something when she was little or something she'll probably get up soon but could get a waitress over here?" Zidane said calmly, wrapping his arm around Dagger to keep her from falling over. Ruby stood up straight and smiled.

"Sure darlin' whaddya want?" Zidane looked at his old friend and grinned.

"So you're a waitress now?" he said, his voice dripping with amusement. Ruby smirked and pulled a pad of paper from her skirt.

"Damn straight! Actin' hasn't been payin' the bills lately thar ain't enough people who keep wantin' at see 'I Want to be Yer Canary' as thar used at be. Now what do you want?" she huffed pulling a pen from behind her ear.

"Uhh right well get some water, a pitcher of ale and two house specials," Zidane said gently pushing a strand of raven hair off of Dagger's face. _I hope she wakes up soon I don't want someone to recognize her and call Rusty saying that I killed the queen…that would be very bad._ Just as Zidane thought that the queen began to stir at his touch. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked at Zidane.

"Hi," he whispered, Dagger frowned and sat up.

"I'm sorry Zidane, it was just that man.. He called me Sarah, that name sounds so familiar to me somehow," Dagger shook her head and smiled at Zidane. "Why are we in here?" she asked.

"Well you passed out and my arms got tired holding you while I pretended we danced so I brought you in here, what do you think?" Zidane said sarcastically. Dagger smiled slightly and nodded her head. 

A few minutes later Ruby returned with the food and drinks. As Zidane poured the ale he saw Dagger staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He turned to her and smiled.

"You've had ale before right?" he asked casually. Dagger shook her head.

"No, ale isn't something served at the castle we have wine though," she said.

"Uhh than you should stick to water, wine doesn't pack nearly as much of a punch as ale and after a pint I've seen big men totally buzzed," Zidane said pouring water into Dagger's mug and passing it to her. She frowned but she didn't put up any kind of argument. _Good I don't want to fight about getting her majesty drunk that would be bad too if Dagger shows up tomorrow with a major hangover or is still hammered. Nope Rusty is just itching for a death warrant on me and I'm gonna do everything in my power to be the best fiancé there is and when we are married I'll be the best husband._

After the couple finished their meal it had gotten rather late and they decided to head back to the castle. They had to row around the back and hide the boat in the reeves so the guards that patrolled the grounds wouldn't catch them. They snuck around to the front and crept into the side door. Once they got into the castle they hurried to Dagger's room and quickly shut the door behind them.

"I can't believe we didn't get caught!" Dagger giggled as they stood in her chamber. Zidane smiled and kissed her lips gently.

"Of course we didn't get caught I was the best Baku had," Zidane said. The two then drifted into an awkward silence. Zidane looked at Dagger and realized how much he loved her. He wanted her to know it but he didn't know if she was ready.

"Dagger I love you," he whispered kissing her gently.

"I love you too Zidane," she whispered back her warm breath blowing across Zidane's ear sending chills throughout his body. Zidane slowly counted to ten and kissed Dagger's neck gently. From her reaction and the remembrance of what she had said earlier decided it. He pressed his lips gently into hers as he began to unlace the front of her gown…..

************************

Cathleena heard it she could always hear the virgins losing themselves, it was the curse of the powers given to her by Sebastian. But she recognized the sound of the queen. _Dammit it's too late I didn't get strong enough._ She frowned realizing she was unable to complete part of Sebastian's plot to control Gaia. _Oh well there is still the sweet revenge,_ she thought a wicked smile crossing her crimson lips. _Yes I should be strong enough in three months, just in time for the wedding I will strike then._

Cathleena gazed at the black sky above Treno and laughed joyously to the twin moons. She felt they were smiling upon her ensuring that Sebastian's memory would live on inside of her. She smiled again and turned back to the mansion she had assumed control of after the owner had become insane and died per her wonderful new powers who would have thought that a man over sixty was still a virgin. She had sucked his spirit and mind dry and pretended that she was his mistress. So she received the estate. _Yes my plans are all flowing smoothly…_

-------------------------------------------------------------

__

Author's note: heehee!! See where I could put the lemon? But I changed my mind it's not likely I'll do a lemon it's just not my style and I can't bring myself to write it!! Well the next chapter I don't know when it will be up but I hope that you all will read SaT Strange and Twisted that's one of my fics and it's cool please I'm begging read it!!! Okay well no flames please and comment!!! I don't want short comments either!! I want full manuscripts professing your love of this fic!!!! Naw I'm kidding LoL well please at least reply (P.S. thankies Ace!! That you like my fics so much really mean's a lot to me cuz you're a great author too ^_^)


End file.
